Insano e Intenso
by Andrayah
Summary: O mundo mágico encarou a guerra iminente, Harry está distante após a morte de Sirius, Rony parece decidido a abordar Hermione, que lhes narra como se vira tentando escapar de Rony, revidar as provocações de Malfoy e tirar as maiores notas nos NIEM's
1. Férias, Revolução, Pequenas Hostilidades

**Insano e Intenso**

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem, também não ganho nenhum dinheiro com isso, ou seja, só perco meu tempo com personagens e ambientes que não são meus, colocados num enredo que é meu, baseado muitas vezes em sonhos, e experiências de vida minhas. Não copio nada de ninguém, não me daria ao trabalho, logo qualquer semelhança com outra história é mera coincidência.

**N.A. (importante!): **Eu estou republicando a fanfic, que é anterior ao sexto livro, logo todos os acontecimentos de "Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço" não ocorreram, portanto só possui spoilers até o 5º livro. A história se passa no sexto ano de Harry, Rony e Hermione, e começa logo após o término de "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix". Eu achei que a fanfic não estava evoluindo como eu queria e me disseram que os capítulos estavam muito curtos, então eu juntei os três primeiros capítulos e inseri algumas partes que achei pertinentes, eu já comecei o 2º (ou quarto capítulo) e pretendo atualizar com mais freqüência, agradeço a K que me fez pensar novamente nesse trabalho inacabado, e também aos meninos que andam me deixando louca de tantos problemas que me trazem que acabam dando asas para minha criatividade e a vontade de deixar todos os meus problemas no papel como se ele fosse a minha penseira. Bom se você leu, leia de novo porque há partes novas! Comentem porque a satisfação que dá saber que alguém se dignou a ler o que eu escrevo é indescritível.

**Capítulo 1- Férias, Revolução, Pequenas Hostilidades e um Rotineiro Início de Ano**

Mais um ano em Hogwarts... Eu estou muito empolgada! Aliás, como sempre no inicio do ano letivo, já dei uma lida básica em todos os livros, gostei muito deles. As férias foram bem divertidas, mas poderiam ter sido melhores. Rony me convidou pra ir a Toca, até ai não tinha nenhum problema, se o Rony não estivesse dando em cima de mim descaradamente, ele faz isso desde mais ou menos a metade do ano passado. Eu fico me fazendo de desentendida. O problema não é que eu não goste do Rony, eu gosto dele e tal, mas não pra ficar com ele. Nós nos damos muito bem somos melhores amigos, e é ai que está o problema. Rony não entende que eu quero ser só amiga dele, eu conheço-o há tanto tempo que pra mim ele é como um irmão. Ficar com ele seria praticamente um incesto. Fora isso, eu acho que se eu ficasse ou com o Harry ou com o Rony, eles morreriam de ciúme um do outro e isso destruiria a nossa amizade. Então eu faço isso por nós. Ou melhor, eu não faço isso por nós.

Eu enrolei o Rony por um bom tempo e só fui pra Toca depois que o Harry já estava devidamente instalado lá. Durante minha estadia na Toca evitei ao máximo ficar sozinha com Rony. Sabia que, com toda a timidez, ele jamais diria ou faria algo na frente do Harry ou dos irmãos. Deu certo, mas agora com o ano letivo começando vou ter de ser mais cuidadosa ainda. Eu realmente espero não ter que acabar dando um fora no Rony, ele ia ficar muito arrasado, tadinho. Resumindo essas foram as minhas férias estressantes, acredite esquivar-se de um amigo seu é realmente estressante. Fora isso minha vida continua basicamente na mesma.

Já o mundo mágico está em pé de guerra... O ministro da Magia Cornélio Fudge, depois de toda a confusão que fez em Hogwarts no ano passado, ficou desacreditado pela comunidade mágica. Com a volta dos alunos pra casa os pais ficaram sabendo da incompetência de Dolores Umbridge, e de sua falta de escrúpulos. Além da "Festa dos Comensais no Ministério da Magia" como o Profeta Diário estampou em suas manchetes. A comunidade mágica ficou tão revoltada que o organizou e aprovou um plebiscito iniciando uma intervenção no ministério da magia. O Profeta Diário, antes manipulado por Fudge, quando percebeu a impopularidade do ministro publicou tudo o que pode sobre a péssima administração de Umbridge em Hogwarts e pediu desculpas formalmente por tentar desacreditar Harry Potter. Após o plebiscito, Fudge pediu demissão e o interventor assumiu o ministério.Aliás, uma das coisas mais bizarras foi a escolha do interventor. Olho-Tonto Moody foi escolhido para o cargo, pois a comunidade mágica acredita que agora só ele pode segurar o avanço dos comensais e Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Agora aqui estou, entrando na plataforma nove e meia. Eu estou um pouco adiantada, como sempre, afinal se eu chegasse com os meninos não haveria nenhuma cabine vaga... Eles sempre chegam em cima da hora... Ih! Mas acho q hoje eu exagerei. Não tem quase ninguém aqui nesse trem. Exceto por... Draco Malfoy!

- Granger, a sabe-tudo sangue-ruim... Você é muito corajosa mesmo. Não tem medo de ficar sozinha, em tempos que o Lorde abate sangues-ruins como se matam moscas!

- Malfoy, você que deveria estar com medo Afinal se o interventor Moody continuar nesse ritmo não vai sobrar nem parentes seus de 5º grau soltos com quem você possa passar as férias!

- Tsc, Tsc, Tsc... Não vou perder meu tempo respondendo a você sangue-ruim. Você, assim como todos os sangues-ruins, tá mais pra uma morta-viva...

- Você não responde porque sabe que eu estou certa. Porém você deveria se preocupar menos com a minha segurança e mais com a liberdade de seus pais. E se bobear até a sua própria. Afinal até que ponto você participa do jogo sujo dos comensais, heim?

Draco, já estava indo embora, vira a cabeça e com ódio no olhar apenas murmura:

- Se você soubesse até onde estou envolvido não brincaria comigo...

Eu ia responder, mas vi Harry e os Weasleys chegando. Eles são muito mais importantes do que uma discussão besta com o Malfoy...

- Oi Mione!- disse Harry me dando um abraço (de amigo, óbvio) – Como foi a semana na casa dos seus pais? Está animada pra esse ano? Já pegou lugar no trem?

- Harry, Calma! Bom a semana foi ótima. Aproveitei pra reler os livros desse ano!- falei já indo abraçar Rony, mas de leve, pra ele não se animar muito...- Oi Rony, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Gina.

- Vocês não esqueceram nada? Estão levando o lanche pra comer no trem? – Disse uma nervosa Sra. Weasley.

- Não mãe, fique tranqüila. Estamos levando o lanchinho...- disse Rony revirando os lhos.

O apito tocou, a Sra. Weasley fez suas últimas recomendações, nos despedimos, e entramos no trem.

Assim que entramos, tivemos o desprazer de encontrar a vaca da Parkinson no corredor, que "cordialmente" avisou-nos:

- Depois da seleção de casas, haverá reunião de monitores. Será muito importante que vocês compareçam para que aprendam sobre o novo sistema de segurança de Hogwarts. Feito para tentar manter sangues-ruins e simpatizantes vivos até a ascensão do Lorde, quando finalmente servirão apenas como escravos!

- Será importante que você também compareça para aprender sobre as novas penalidades para simpatizantes de Voldemort e discriminação contra os nascidos-trouxas! – respondeu Harry prontamente. Ele insiste em pronunciar o nome de Você-sabe-quem...

- Umpf!- grunhiu Parkinson e saiu batendo o pé.

Harry, virando-se pra mim, disse:

- Ela também não perde a oportunidade de nos importunar, não é mesmo?

- Ela é totalmente patética, saiu rebolando como se fosse a última bolacha do pacote! – disse Rony com um tom de deboche.

- Hã? Boiei nessa... – perguntei - O que quis dizer?

- Ela se acha a gostosa, e não é. De tão patético chega a ser engraçado. – Respondeu Rony rindo com o canto da boca.

- Mas ela também não é de se jogar fora. Pode não ser a gostosa como você mesmo colocou, mas até que é bem aproveitável. Se não fosse uma sonserina preconceituosa e desprezível é claro! De uns tempos pra cá, você parece não ver garota nenhuma! O que houve com você cara?

- Eu que te pergunto Harry! Desde quando fica avaliando o porte físico das meninas de Hogwarts descaradamente? - Espantei-me.

- Foi mal Mione... Não sei o que deu em mim. Acho que passei tanto tempo sem você na lá na Toca, só eu e o Rony, que quando dei por mim tava falando como só estivéssemos entre garotos...- desculpou-se Harry.

- Não, tudo bem... Acho que você não disse nada tão impróprio assim, é só que eu não estou acostumada a ouvi-lo falar desse modo.

- Mas o Harry tem razão - Rony parou notando a minha cara de espanto (então ele também achava que a Parkinson era "aproveitável"?) - Você passou muito pouco tempo na Toca nessas férias. Eu senti muito a sua falta. Porque não ficou mais tempo?

Essa pergunta foi mais chocante do que o que eu havia imaginado Puxa, que dia incrivelmente e negativamente chocante. Como eu iria imaginar que algum dia o Rony fosse conseguir me por numa saia justa! Após o baque inicial, teria que responder a pergunta, mas fui salva pela bomboniere oferecendo sapos de chocolate, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e todas aquelas coisas deliciosamente engordativas e definitivamente mais atrativas do que o lanche caseiro da Sra Weasley. Que podemos dizer que não era assim uma cozinheira de mão cheia... Bom, salva pelo gongo! Felizmente a visão dos doces fez Rony esquecer, pelo menos momentaneamente, sua pergunta. É incrível a capacidade que os garotos tem de pensar com o estômago!

O resto da viajem correu tranqüilamente e sem maiores interrupções. Viajamos com Neville e sua _Mimbulus mimbletonia_, que segundo ele foi tão bem tratada nas férias q Profª Sprout iria ficar orgulhosa; com Gina e seu namorado Dino Thomas, mas eles não agüentaram a implicância de Rony por muito tempo... Logo eles alegaram que estavam com muita saudade dos amigos e saíram da cabine, mas eu acredito q eles saíram pra poder namorar em paz! O Rony pode ser um irmão insuportavelmente chato quando começa a dar de superprotetor. Estranhamente Malfoy e seus capangas não foram nos "visitar" em nossa cabine, mas acredito que isso se deve a nossa "conversinha" no embarque.

Já nas carruagens encontramos a amalucada Di-Lua Lovegood, que narrou-nos teorias fantásticas de como e porque o Profeta "mudou de lado", todas publicadas no Pasquim, sei que não deveria debochar da publicação, tendo em vista o quanto ela nos foi útil no ano passado. Porém é impossível levá-la a sério combinando seus bizarros conteúdos, a voz de radio fora de sintonia e o aspecto de recém fugida do hospício trouxa de sua narradora, Luna.

A Seleção foi normal: as carinhas assustadas dos primeiristas; a satisfação de Hagrid por seu cargo de professor (e sua participação ativa na Ordem); por fim, Snape com sua tradicional cara amarrada...; E é claro a nova professora de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas, Tonks! Finalmente uma noticia realmente boa! Nossa, eu não iria agüentar mais um ano com a Umbrige, acho que ninguém iria. Ela era o demônio em forma de solteirona. Aliás, eu li no Profeta Diário que ela está sendo indiciada por abuso de autoridade e por torturar alunos. Sabe, talvez eu esteja sendo demasiadamente misericordiosa, mas eu acho que não é o momento de acusarmos uns aos outros. Isso só nos enfraquece perante aos bruxos das trevas e não traz benefício algum! Certamente poderíamos deixar para julgá-la mais tarde, depois que essa guerra que está em vias de se iniciar já estiver terminada.

Esse primeiro dia realmente cansa, apesar de não fazermos exercício algum. Após a deliciosa janta houve a reunião dos monitores (essa realmente acaba com o dia) exaustiva e maçante. Porém que posso fazer se nem todos os monitores são como eu que sei as regras de cor! (Tá tudo bem eu estou sendo presunçosa!) Mas pior que aqueles que não sabem as regras (afinal ninguém precisa ser um manual ambulante), são aqueles que fingem desconhecer CERTAS regras, conforme seu interesse. É claro que eu estou falando do ser que possui o maior ego de Hogwarts, Malfoy. A parte mais interessante da reunião, porém sem deixar de ser entediante, foi a explicação das regras e punições contra a discriminação de nascidos trouxas. Durante toda a explicação Malfoy fez caretas e palhaçadas. É uma atitude repugnante e imprópria de um monitor, entretanto não deixa de ser engraçada. A partir desse ano também está proibido exprimir ou declarar qualquer tipo de simpatia ao lado das Trevas. De um ponto de vista pode ser um tanto repressor, afinal onde está a liberdade política? Mas não se esqueça que estamos em tempos de guerra, então, foda-se a liberdade política! A parte curiosa é que esse tipo de medida foi tomado por orientação do Ministério...

Após a reunião estávamos todos exaustos. Ao fim dela até Malfoy havia cansado de fazer gracinhas... Quando cheguei ao Salão Comunal da Grinfinória apenas uns poucos permaneciam acordados. Eu fui direto ao meu quarto e não cheguei nem a ler antes de pegar no sono...

A primeira semana foi a mesma coisa de sempre. Todo mundo comentando sobre as suas férias e outras novidades, como o indiciamento de Dolores Umbridge, o "novo ministro da magia", as novas regras do colégio e... O assunto mais batido, mais comentado e mesmo assim novo: a nova professora de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas, Ninfadora Tonks. Muitos comentavam sobre seus estranhos poderes, sobre seu modo enérgico de ministrar as aulas, sobre que segredos mais ela guardaria. Os únicos que lamentavam eram os sonserinos. Diziam preferir Dolores Umbridge, um exemplo de disciplina e determinação, a uma palhaça camaleônica. Porém eu acredito que isso se deva ao fato de eles estarem em último lugar na disputa da Taça das Casas. Todas as outras casas vem ganhando muitos pontos em DCAT, porque possuíam membros na Armada Dumbledore. Aliás, é com grande pesar que soubemos hoje à tarde em uma conversa com o próprio Dumbledore, que a AD será dissolvida. Porém, em contra partida, a professora Tonks ministrará um aprimoramento de DCAT a quem estiver interessado.Chamar-se-á Defesas-Aprimoradas-Contra-as-Artes-das-Trevas. Não é um nome muito criativo, mas o que importa é que daremos continuidade a AD! Isso também não deixou de ser comentado pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Ás vezes eu me pergunto, se alguma noticia escapa de ser comentada por esse bando de fofoqueiros...

É incrível também como Harry e Rony desistem, após algumas semanas de aula, de fazer anotações durante as aulas de História da Magia, e até mesmo de permanecer acordados. E de repente tudo vai voltando a velha rotina entediante de sempre... Snape e sua perseguição infundada a Grinfinória, que não cessou apesar da aprovação da "Medida Contra a Discriminação, Ojeriza ou Ultraje dos Nascidos-trouxas ou Unicamente Trouxas" e da "Medida Especial de Repreensão a Dar Apoio a Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado" ou MCDOUNUT e MERDAA. Apesar de ser um ato visivelmente discriminatório de Snape contra os "não-sonserinos" (que visivelmente são todas as outras casas que "coincidentemente" possuem nascidos trouxas entre seus membros), nem o Ministério e nem mesmo Dumbledore parecem preocupados em "enquadrar Snape"... Os meninos rindo e reclamando da amalucada professora Trewlaney, dizendo que o tal centauro era bem melhor. E logo, logo, já estarão pedindo minhas anotações, e minha ajuda como sempre... Acho que a única coisa rotineira q anda um pouco diferente são as discussões com o Malfoy. Essas andam muito piores do que normalmente! E, ou eu estou tendo alucinações ou ele me ataca muito mais do que ao Rony ou ao Harry. E não é porque eu me "afeto mais" pelo que ele diz, pois é obvio que o Rony se recente muito mais do que eu ou o Harry. Discutimos o tempo todo até andando pelos corredores, e eu não estou exagerando! Ele provavelmente deve estar com inveja das minhas notas nos NOMs... Quer saber? Ele que se dane! E foi isso que eu disse a ele na ultima aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

- Olha o Santo Potter e cia chegaram cedo heim! Pelo jeito a dentuça- sabe- tudo conseguiu que vocês seguissem a norma dela de estar sempre adiantada... Adiantada na matéria, no horário das aulas... Deve ser porque a sabe-tudo não tem nada melhor pra fazer em seu tempo livre...

- É melhor que ser como você Malfoy, que gasta todo o seu tempo livre com piranhas e quando chega no fim do ano fica chorando. Desesperado por ter que contar ao papai que uma certa nascida-trouxa superou-o em todas as matérias...

- Isso tudo é inveja por não estar entre minhas piranhas Granger..? Não se preocupe, eu assim como toda a população masculina de Hogwarts, não estou interessado numa sabe-tudo dentuça com cabelo de espantalho...

- Isso não é verdade!- gritou Rony no calor da discussão que caindo em si, ficou da cor de seus cabelos em poucos segundos. Abaixou a cabeça e calou-se...

- Granger, aproveite a rara oportunidade e satisfaça logo as necessidades básicas do Pobretão, antes que ele tenha um enfarte... Porém não espere nada em troca, afinal ele não terá como te pagar mesmo que você parcele em 100 vezes...

Essa foi a gota d'água. Sem hesitar eu voei em cima do Malfoy, gritando:

- Pelo menos o Rony gosta de mim. Não é como seus amiguinhos e suas ficantes que gostam apenas do seu dinheiro... Aceite um conselho: não gaste este apenas com piranhas se pretende algum dia tirar seu pai de Azkaban...

Porém eu não senti o impacto de meu corpo contra o de Malfoy, senti apenas dois braços envoltos em minha cintura. Harry havia me segurado e havia outro corpo atracando-se contra o de Malfoy, era Rony.

Malfoy incrivelmente não reagiu. Hagrid logo tirou Rony de cima de Malfoy (que estava com o nariz sangrando). Hagrid sentiu-se obrigado a dar detenção a Rony, pois Malfoy disse que Rony decidiu lhe atacar sem motivos e não tínhamos como provar que ele tinha nos ofendido. Porém Malfoy vai passar a noite na enfermaria, Rony conseguiu quebrar o nariz do desgraçado. Já ele mesmo, vai passar a noite na detenção na floresta proibida com Hagrid. O que também pode ser positivo, considerando os diálogos de hoje, para que eu possa pensar sobre o que dizer a Rony, ou sobre como não dizer nada a ele.

Acho que não vou mencionar nada até que Rony o faça. Realmente não estou com vontade de dar um fora nele, porém tenho menos vontade ainda de ficar com ele... Como eu odeio quando a Lilá ou a Parvati dizem que eu e o Rony somos bonitinhos juntos! Elas acham por acaso que isso fará com que eu ao menos pense na possibilidade de ficar com o Rony? Elas são doidas... Ultimamente a última técnica delas, obviamente influenciadas por Trewlaney, é de dizer que leram o meu futuro e que eu estou destinada a ficar com o Rony, e que ele é a minha alma-gêmea. Porque mesmo que eu ainda não matei a Trewlaney...? É, tenho que concordar com os meninos. O tal centauro era mesmo beeeeem melhor!


	2. Azar, Muito Azar Mesmo

**Capítulo 2 – Azar, Muito Azar Mesmo**

Nesse ano estou estudando demais, até mesmo para o meu normal... Afinal, esse é o único motivo suficientemente forte, razoável e eficiente para que eu consiga me livrar do Rony. Abençoados seja a covardia e o espírito vagal do mesmo, que amenizam meus problemas, me fazendo acreditar que dar um fora nele não será necessário. Sabe, isso seria péssimo pra auto-estima dele. Porém, esse estudo extra tem sido muito eficiente em acrescer pontos para a grinfinória, e também em me garantir a liderança absoluta como primeira aluna do sexto ano. Ajuda também a amenizar as repreensões que recebo resultantes das constantes discussões acaloradas com o Malfoy. Rony está me enchendo, o Malfoy está me enchendo, e Harry fica achando que eu não percebo que ele anda meio alheio a tudo depois da morte do Sirius. Eu não sei bem o que fazer quanto a isso, primeiro por que eu mesma me sinto um pouco culpada pela morte dele. Eu também estava lá, apoiei a idéia de irmos lá e não pude fazer nada. Fico pensando " E se tivéssemos ficado em Hogwarts" ou "E se tivéssemos atingido Bellatrix antes" . Também tem um "certo" ruivo ciumento... É o cúmulo! Rony fica emburrado comigo porque diz que eu dou mais atenção ao Harry do que a ele. Como aconteceu ontem depois que eu tentei falar com o Harry, mas ele disse que estava cansado do treino de quadribol e foi para o dormitório.

- Oi Mione...

-O que foi Rony? – eu respondi com pouca disposição.

- Ah! Poxa, você está sempre disposta a falar com o Harry! Mesmo quando ele está tão irritado que parece que tá de TPM, mas comigo é "O QUE FOI Rony?..." – disse Rony revoltado.

- Mas eu não disse nada.

- Pra mim, realmente, você nunca diz nada. Tá sempre ocupada demais estudando, mas pro Harry você até corre atrás só pra dizer "Oi".

- Rony, você não acha que está exagerando um pouco MUITO?

- Sinceramente? Não acho não! Acho que você anda muito amiguinha do Harry e muito pouco amiga minha! – indignou-se de maneira agressiva.

- Você tem que entender que eu realmente estou muito ocupada: eu tenho que estudar, eu tenho que fazer o trabalho de monitora da grinfinória, que você nem pensa em fazer desde que o ano começou, com essa mania que você tem de achar que o ano letivo só começa depois do halloween; e você tem que ver que eu tenho privilegiado o Harry com o meu escasso tempo livre porque é ele quem está precisando mais, ou você já esqueceu o quanto a perda do Sirius pesou para ele?

- Nossa! Desculpe,...Eu...Eu não tinha visto as coisas dessa maneira. Eu acho que estava sendo um pouquinho paranóico. E desculpe de novo por deixar todo o trabalho de monitoria da Grinfinória com você. De agora em diante me chame pro que você precisar! – disse Rony com uma cara não muito satisfeita, porém, com um pouco de vergonha de si mesmo.

Como alguém pode ser tão infantil? Ciúmes do Harry! Eu não mereço ter que agüentar isso! Como alguém pode achar que "somos bonitinhos juntos?" Nem que eu fosse pedófila conseguiria suportar alguém com um comportamento tão infantil! Ele é pior que uma criança da 5ª série, é extremamente egocêntrico, bobo demais. Tudo bem que tenho evitado ele diante do possível, mas ainda assim falo muito mais com ele do que com o Harry. O Krum era muuuuuuuuiito mais maduro, se bem que era mais velho, mas acho que até o Malfoy é mais maduro que o Rony! To mesmo com pena do Harry, ele tá mó deprê desde "aquilo". Pior é que acho q não melhora tão cedo. O Rony nem pra pensar no amigo... O ciúme é uma forma doentia do amor. É um amor distorcido. Leva a uma visão de mundo tão irreal quanto a imagem de espelhos côncavos e convexos.

* * *

Hoje tivemos a mensal reunião dos monitores (como se a de início do início de ano não tivesse sido suficiente) e eu tive a infeliz idéia de sugerir que as duplas de monitores das rondas noturnas fossem de casas diferentes. Para que assim, o sistema fosse menos corrupto, porém, não posso negar a intenção de me livrar do Rony. Decidimos fazer um sorteio. Ai como eu sou azarada! Não podia ter tido mais azar! Saio de uma roubada e entro numa maior ainda... Eu vou ter que parar de reclamar do Rony, porque a companhia dele é agradabilíssima se comparado à do... Malfoy! Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Logo eu! Isso só pode ser praga daquelas malucas adoradoras da Trewlaney! O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso! Será que a companhia dele nas aulas com a sonserina, as discussões constantes pelos corredores, o encontro na reunião de monitores, nem o ódio mútuo declarado constantemente são suficientes pra convencer os coordenadores das casas e o diretor de que não devemos fazer dupla? As palavras de Dumbledore apenas foram: "Talvez isso sirva para melhorar o relacionamento de vocês..." Eu me atrevi a responder "E talvez não!" Malfoy também parecia desesperado, murmurou pensando que ninguém o ouvia "... se meu pai estivesse livre". Rony só faltou beijar os pés de Dumbledore, mas este ficou irredutível. As rondas e o meu sacrifício se iniciam amanhã. Enquanto Rony acertava seus horários com Padma Patil e saía acompanhando-a numa conversa animada, Malfoy teve a coragem de me dizer:

- Vou ter que me cuidar. Imagine, você nunca sai de trás de seus livros. Deve andar tão necessitada que pode não resistir ao meu mel e me atacar durante uma dessas rondas!

- Não se preocupe Malfoy, não sou uma dessas moscas-mortas que você pega por ai, não estou interessada em mel, assim como em qualquer outra coisa que venha de você.

- Você não parece se interessar nem pelo que cai em cima de você. Como o pobretão Weasley, esse parece ainda mais necessitado que você. Afinal, ninguém se interessa por ele, e ele nem tem como pagar uma profissional. Já que você é boazinha, porque não faz caridade?

- Boazinha eu sou, mas caridade não é o meu forte. E como você mesmo disse não estou interessada. Não haverá nem caridade nem piedade que livre o seu pai de Azkaban!

- Você tem essa mania de recorrer ao meu pai...

- E você tem essa mania de recorrer ao Rony! Não tenho mais tempo pra perder com você, te vejo amanhã na ronda. Não me importo e nem te denunciarei se decidir não aparecer. – E saí de lá me segurando para não esgana-lo.

Droga! Esse maldito Malfoy me tira do sério. Pelo menos dessa vez não perdi nenhum ponto pra Grinfinória! Não tenho culpa por nossas reincidentes discussões! É ele que me provoca! Eu que não vou ficar escutando ele me ofender e aos meus amigos e permanecer estática. Esse definitivamente não é o meu estilo! Meu sangue TROUXA ferve, as resportas afiadas saltam de meus lábios. É irresistivelmente divertido deixar a doninha pomposa sem palavras. Não que eu sempre vença as discussões. Tenho que admitir que ele tem uma língua igualmente afiada, porém, modéstia a parte, acredito que eu tenha vencido a maioria das discussões. Quando não venço, quando não desfruto da ultima palavra, quando não tenho o prazer de ver a cara de bunda do Malfoy irritada pela falta de resposta; passo o dia, a semana, ou até o mês remoendo uma resposta na minha cabeça. É como se apesar de eu estar executando as tarefas normais do dia, ficasse pensando na resposta constantemente, como uma tarefa de segundo plano de um computador trouxa, porém nem tão em segundo plano...

Talvez o Malfoy ande me provocando porque ultimamente não consegue atingir o Harry. Aliás, nada parece conseguir afetá-lo ou mesmo alegrá-lo, está sempre com a mesma expressão vazia, sem sentimento. Nem mesmo o quadribol parece animá-lo. Rony fala pra ele animadamente sobre a fase boa pela qual seu time, o Chudley Cannons, está passando, ou mesmo sobre as defesas que ele anda executando durante os treinos do time da Grinfinória, mas a única coisa que Harry responde é "Aham". Harry também está muito desatendo, agente fala uma coisa pra ele, depois pergunta em seguida sobre a mesma coisa e ele diz "Ahn? O que mesmo que você disse?". Não se interessa por nada... Cho Chang lhe procurou esses dias, falou que não queria ter terminado com ele e que ela andava muito abalada naquela época. Agradeceu-o por tê-la apoiado, e disse que tinha sido burra por ter tido ciúmes de mim. Ela parecia até disposta a ficar com ele de novo e tentar de novo, mas tudo que ele disse a ela foi um "aham" sem vida e desanimado, ela disse que então eles se viam por ai e sumiu por entre os corredores de Hogwarts.

Harry parece viver em um universo paralelo, ou simplesmente não viver na maior parte do tempo... De vez em quando ele se anima, como no 1º dia, mas é cada vez mais raro. Acho que eu e Rony devemos falar com ele ou falar com Dumbledore. Dessa maneira, agindo como derrotado, Harry se enfraquece, facilitando para o lado das trevas. Porém como dizer a ele para não abater-se com a morte do padrinho, a única espécie de pai ou até mesmo de família que conheceu?

* * *

Agora é pra valer! Definitivamente eu joguei pedra na cruz, quebrei 70 espelhos, passei por de baixo de milhares de escadas! Quer saber? Eu to pouco me lixando pras p das criaturas marinhas, ainda mais pros monstros! Eu vou ter que entrar naquele lago nojento, cheio de musgo, tenho certeza que é um musgo, apesar da profª Sprout dizer que são apenas algas flutuantes, sei, ela diz isso porque não está com o cabelo cheio delas! Fora o cheiro nojento que elas tem, apesar do Neville ter gentilmente me avisado que este não é o cheiro delas, é apenas o cheiro que elas exalam quando em decomposição. Arg! Como tira isso? Não sai de jeito nenhum... Malfoy agora não me deixa em paz dizendo que palha de aço (o meu cabelo no caso) não é lugar para criar "plantinhas" grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! O pior é que iremos entrar novamente nessa m de lago na próxima aula, e aquelas criaturas nem servem pra alguma coisa, são feias e inúteis! Não são como os sereianos do resto do mundo que ou são bonitinhos ou cantam que é uma beleza, mas também o que se pode esperar de um BICHO que mora junto com aquelas algas?

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Eu juro que se o meu excesso de estudo (por livre e espontânea pressão, como já expliquei anteriormente) não me deixar maluca, os pseudoprofessores de Hogwarts me deixaram com certeza! Eu estava cansada de receber notas baixas, pro meu padrão é claro, nos trabalhos de pesquisa em poções. Principalmente por que apesar de eu estar estudando muito mais, eu estava recebendo ou as mesmas notas de antes ou então notas menores ainda! Vê se isso é possível? O melhor são as justificativas para os supostos erros: "Não era necessário comparar tantos casos...", "Sua tabela não está centralizada...", "Seu enunciado não está na ordem correta..." GRRRRR! Como assim? Desde quando é erro usar mais exemplos, é erro por acaso ter uma pesquisa precisa demais? Ou então existe alguma regra para ordenar enunciados? Coincidentemente Malfoy fez um enunciado igual ao meu, porém Snape nem se quer pensou em descontar nota por isso. Isso é patético, estava tão revoltada com tudo isso que não me agüentei na aula do Snape: Ergui minha mão como de costume, porém Snape ainda não tinha começado a explanação da matéria e já tinha terminado seu discurso de "como e porque as pesquisas são importantes para o seu futuro, mesmo que você tenha uma desvantagem natural, ou seja, não esteja na Sonserina". Ele espantou-se com isso, mas não tempo o suficiente para perder sua deixa:

- Nós já sabemos que você acha que sabe tudo, pelo jeito parece achar que sabe mais do que eu e quer dar aula em meu lugar? Talvez sua necessidade de aparecer tenha lhe torrado os miolos e quer mostrar que fez o seu trabalho de casa..- Snape começou, em seu irônico tom tradicional.

-É sobre isso mesmo que pretendo perguntar, as pesquisas extra classe. Como monitora da Grinfinória, eu pergunto qual o método avaliativo de tais pesquisas? – interrompi-o, pois era visível que alem dele não pretender me deixar falar, iria estender-se naquele discurso. Sei que me precipitei e que deveria ter me contido, mas eu estou explodindo! Fala serio!

- 30 pontos a menos para a Grinfinória.- iniciou calmamente - Pensei que ao menos os monitores dessa sua casa tivessem educação, mas pelo jeito me enganei. - recomeçou de maneira indignada -Apesar de achar que sabe tudo, não está em posição de questionar meu modo de avaliar, que, aliás, tem sido bastante generoso com vocês, subcapacitados. De modo que não há como vocês receberem notas melhores do que dessa maneira. Mas já que mencionou e percebendo que com a sua cabecinha não irá entender facilmente, vou explicar. O meu método é subjetivo, aliás, não tenho muito método. Essas pessoas que desenvolvem métodos não entendem nada do assunto, apenas preocupam-se com sua vidinha miserável, nem se ocupando muito com o que desenvolvem, se é que pode se chamar aquilo de desenvolver. E o pior é que essa gente é covarde, quando uma guerra chega se escondem sem sequer tomar um posicionamento. São um bando de covardes! Voltando as avaliações, eu digo que depende muito do humor que eu estou na hora de avaliar. Por exemplo, se eu estou avaliando e vejo um pequeno defeito repetir-se muitas vezes fico de saco-cheio dele e sem querer acabo descontando a mais nos que repetem o erro. E mesmo esses avaliadores dos NOM's e dos NIEM's são assim, quem disser que sua avaliação não depende do humor, está mentindo! Por exemplo, a mãe de Draco, quando era estudante, ela ia muito bem, tinha até ganhado menções honrosas em runas antigas, porém o avaliador do NIEM's deu uma nota baixa a ela! E eu me pergunto, como alguém que ganhou prêmios de runas antigas pode tirar uma nota daquelas nos NIEM's. Outra coisa, eu só concedo nota total para aqueles que visivelmente tem capacidade na área de poções mas pense que se você é subcapacitado por natureza e tira uma nota que lhe permita passar, isso já é uma das melhores notas que alguém como você poderia tirar. Aliás, você nem deve perder seu tempo tentando tirar nota total, afinal não tem porque você buscar esse perfeccionismo! Lembre-se que mesmo um gênio pode acabar tirando uma nota baixa nos NIEM's, então imagine aqueles que apenas acham que são gênios, né? Fora que não há como vocês tirarem nota melhor do que numa pesquisa subjetiva e pense que só pesquisando é impossível provar suas conclusões, vocês não tem porque se preocupar com essas pesquisas. TODOS terão notas inclusive acima de suas capacidades! – Terminou, após me encarar durante todo o interminável discurso, com um estranho sorriso na face.

Eu juro que se ele não me matar, eu o mato!Vê se pode, método subjetivo, que método é esse afinal? E ele ainda fala como se tivesse um posicionamento definido nessa guerra que está por vir. Nossa! Parece que não é só o seboso recalcado do Snape que está me encarando, a Grinfinória inteira também está. Harry ao meu lado murmurou:

- Você perdeu uma excelente oportunidade de não irritar o Seboso.

Eu apenas o encarei de volta com um olhar mortal e ele, rapidamente calou-se. Pobre Harry, além de todos os problemas que tem ainda tem que me agüentar, com todo o meu mau-humor. Porém analisando as palavras do Snape, além de concluir que ele é um recalcado infeliz, mal-amado e mal-comido, é possível notar um excesso de interesse dele na mãe de Draco. Qual é mesmo o nome dela? Vou perguntar ao Rony... Será que ele teve algo com ela? Será que Snape espionaria Hogwarts para ela? Que posições ela pode tomar que influam no plano de Voldemort? Isso! Tudo que eu precisava, mais um enigma na cabeça. Oh! O professor me perguntou algo, sobre o que mesmo ele estava falando?

- Ahn... Pode repetir por gentileza professor.- disse mansamente.

- 10 pontos a menos para a Grinfinória, por sua falta de atenção. Nem adianta ficar pensando em garotos, pois eles nem ao menos podem enxergar a sua cara debaixo dessa crina que você chama de cabelo. Tsc, tsc, tsc, e ainda se acha na posição de questionar meu método de avaliação! Que presunção a sua! - Disse com falsa indignação e uma ponta de sarcasmo. Malfoy ergueu a mão. – Malfoy! – chamou Snape.

- Escama de dragão. Pelo jeito a Granger está tão preocupada com o método de avaliação por que é burra demais para entender a matéria, ai tira notas baixas e ao invés de culpar a si mesma por sua subcapacidade, culpa injustamente o brilhante método do nosso professor.- Completou Malfoy, a Sonserina estava rindo adoidado, e da minha cara ainda! Ai que meigo que ele e o Seboso ficam me atacando juntinhos, realmente é um belo casal! Eu mereço isso...

- 10 pontos para a Sonserina. Bem provável que sim.- Snape estava tendo orgasmos de satisfação, ele e o Malfoy precisam arrumar um quarto com urgência.

- Essa subcapacidade deve vir dessas impurezas no sangue. –murmurou Malfoy de modo que a Sonserina explodisse em gargalhadas.Eu tenho que manter o meu auto-controle pra não voar no pescoço desse desgraçado! Ou melhor, desse casal de desgraçados!

* * *

A ronda duas vezes por semana com o imbecil do Malfoy foi bastante insuportável. Porém eu estava certa que seria pior. Digamos que essa primeira foi realmente horrível, principalmente porque eu ainda não tinha conseguido tirar todos os resquícios de odor de alga em decomposição. Mas de boa, nem eu estava agüentando aquele grude fedido no meu cabelo. Que naipe de consideração eu poderia esperar de um sonserino? Justamente por isso que eles são chamados de Sonserinos. Embora no fim da ronda ele tenha me sugerido seriamente passar uma mistura estranha de sabão de cozinha com limão pra tirar as algas, achei que ele estava me zoando, porém quando eu comecei a rir do comentário, ele me olhou serio e espantado. O Malfoy estava se prestando a me dar conselhos, acho que ele deve estar numa crise de abstinência da presença do seu querido profº de Poções, o Sevie. Porém depois ele comentou que não agüentaria mais uma ronda com um ser que além de sujo geneticamente, estava extremamente fedorento. Ou seja, não era por mim, era por ele mesmo, tendo em vista que entraremos no lago semana que vem. Arg! Pela primeira vez na minha vida penso seriamente em matar uma aula.

Acho que esse azar todo afetou a minha sanidade mental! Após Rony ter vindo me receber depois das nossas rondas, na grinfinória, e ter se afastado rapidamente dizendo: "acho que você vai ter de dar um jeito nisso aí". Apontado pro meu cabelo, (ou crina, nesse caso estou começando a concordar com o Seboso), disse a Rony que podia deixar comigo que eu dava um jeito. Fui a cozinha, com a capa de Harry, peguei com o fofo do Dobby um sabão. Tadinho ele sempre quer ser útil, fez questão de me ajudar a lavar e tirar toda aquele porcaria do meu cabelo. Peguei uns limões e um sabão pras próximas aulas com "ervas daninhas aquáticas" no lago de sereianos fajutos e voltei ao dormitório, morta de sono mas limpa e cheirosa!

* * *

Acordei mais disposta, também nada melhor que uma noite de sono após um banho e um tratamento contra algas daninhas grudentas. Fui tomar café, na mesa Rony disse entusiasmadamente:

- Nossa, onde está esse doce de limão, que dá pra sentir o cheiro dele daqui? Nossa o cheiro ta forte, mas eu não estou vendo, alguém viu? – disse Rony, farejando no ar de maneira um tanto estúpida.

Harry aspirou e virou-se para mim que estava sentada ao lado dele, em frente ao Rony.

- Rony, acho que não há doce algum...

- COMO ASSIM, EU TENHO QUE COMER ESSE DOCE, ESSE CHEIRO ESTÁ ME DEIXANDO LOUCO! CADÊ? CADÊ? – Rony interrompeu espalhafatosamente, fazendo com que todos olhassem para nós.

- Eu acho que é o seu xampu, Mione.- Harry disse olhando pra mim.

Eu cuspi todo o meu achocolatado em Rony. O refeitório inteiro explodiu em gargalhadas, até mesmo Rony que tentava se segurar para não rir. Depois disso acho que além de todo o meu bom humor e bem estar terem ido pro espaço, eu perdi o apetite e a vontade de permanecer naquele refeitório. Estava me sentindo pior lá do que naquele refeitório trouxa que eu era obrigada a freqüentar no meu colégio antes de Hogwarts. Eu odiava aquele refeitório, ele era impregnado de gordura, acredito até que dava pra sentir a gordura nas mesas, nos bancos, no ar e principalmente entrando nas minhas roupas e no meu cabelo. Blerg! Como eu detestava aquele refeitório!

Quando me preparava para sair de lá humilhada, chegaram as corujas, e o meu pequeno incidente capilar foi esquecido. Tenho que me cuidar, pois não posso mais me descontrolar a ponto de querer deixar de comer e ficar no refeitório por um mico básico. Assim que recebi meu correio, atraquei-me a ler o Profeta Diário. Quando Harry perguntou-me:

- De quem é essa carta?

Rony apanhou-a rapidamente, examinando-a cuidadosamente, como se quisesse investigá-la.

- Deve ser dos meus pais, depois eu leio.- eu respondi com descaso.

- E desde quando seus pais usam envelopes oficiais da liga mundial de quadribol?- Disse um Rony alterado.

- Hã?- soltei, finalmente o Profeta e voltei-me para a tal carta.Abri, passei os olhos por ela rapidamente até chegar a assinatura. A carta era de Victor Krum.

* * *

N.A.: Agradecimento especial mágico a Kha, que topou ser recrutada para beta, agüentando minhas maluquices. Agradecimento especial também ao nosso profº de física, por ser um infeliz, desgraçado, recalcado, frustrado, mal-amado e mal-comido (ou não-comido, outra possibilidade relevante) maior que o Snape. O meu ódio contra ele certamente contribuiu para a conclusão dele capítulo. Parte dele também é inspirado no estado em que eu fico quando estou doente. Eu fico estressadamente insuportável, nem eu me agüento... Agradecimentos muito especiais àqueles que leram, pois fazem com que isso tenha um sentido. 


End file.
